


Love Like a Graveyard

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, this is just really disturbing in general, tw noncon, tw rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knew they were in too deep and they’d never be the same again. But he didn’t want to go back. He wanted her and their unique version of love. As long as he loved her and she submitted to him, that’s all that mattered. She was his everything and he’d be damned if he let her slip through his fingers again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like a Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Bonus Prompts  
> Prompt: Toxic
> 
> Warning: rape, just disturbing themes in general. I know it sounds cliched but if you're lighthearted, this is not the fic you want to read.

A/N: trigger warnings for rape and overall disturbing themes.

Levi felt excitement surge through his veins as he drove down the road, his headlights off. The moon was bright and bathed his world in a beautiful silver shine. With each mile he was getting closer and closer to Petra’s place. Sure, he’d seen her last night, and the night before that, but he couldn’t get enough of that beautiful face of hers. 

She had never really noticed him in college. Sure, every so often their paths would cross but they never said much. Levi had always been too tongue-tied to say anything to her. And when he did, it came out rude and from the looks she gave him he knew he’d failed to seduce her. But then she’d gotten in a car wreck with a few other friends. She was the only survivor and was bound to the hospital as she healed. He didn’t know what he’d do without her in his life; she’d almost been taken from him and he knew it was the perfect time to confess his love for her. She’d said no, but then after a few days he made another move and bam, she was his. 

Levi’s car parked across the street from her new home. He locked his car up and jumped the fence, eager to see see her again. Petra’s beautiful face was a sight he’d never get tired of. The sun couldn’t even compare to the permanent smile on her face. She seemed like such a good girl but God, he knew better. She was with him for the sex and nothing else and he knew it. But he’d rather have her in his life as a sex kitten than not have her at all. 

A smirk spread across his face as he remembered their first time. Petra had been putty in his hands, letting him do whatever he wanted to her and giving him ultimate control. He just wished she’d been vocal; she was quiet, but it didn’t bother him that much. He didn’t need her to moan to know he was doing everything right. That time, and every time since, had been pure and utter bliss. Her skin was so soft, her hair silky, her lips plump and pink. Petra was his goddess and he’d forever pray at her altar. 

Levi knew they were in too deep and they’d never be the same again. But he didn’t want to go back. He wanted her and their unique version of love. As long as he loved her and she submitted to him, that’s all that mattered. She was his everything and he’d be damned if he let her slip through his fingers again. 

Quickly checking to see if anyone was around, he quietly opened the door to her room. She lied there like she always did, ready for him to take her. 

“I’m back, Petra,” he announced, shutting the door behind him. “I’m sorry I’m late tonight. My roommates wouldn’t go to bed.” She was silent. “You forgive me, right?” Of course she forgave him. She was perfect and accepted his faults, even if they made her a little upset. Petra was all-forgiving and all-loving. She knew the pain and trials he was going through and was always accommodating to him; surely she’d forgive him for being late once. Maybe she’d given him a hard time, refusing to let him finish as she orally pleasured him. 

Just the thought of her pretty lips wrapped around his cock made him hard, arousal running through his veins. He pulled the lid off of her coffin and started unbuckling his pants, a grin on his thin lips. They were in for a long night.


End file.
